Unique Monsters
Unique Monsters are enemies that appear rarely in specific areas, mainly on the world map, that are virtually unharmed by the party's attacks. They frequently run away and tend to confuse many players. Their attacks do 10% of the characters max HP, (a full guard) and can be hard to hit. Unique Monsters would seem to be the best Leveling tools available, should the player be comfortable with the tactics required. They can fulfill a variety of requirements, whether to gain EXP and Gold, gain Gold without gaining XP, for Low Level Challenges, gain EXP alone, should Gold be unnecessary, or obtain valuable Accessories and Armor. Defeating Unique Monsters Any special enemy can be taken out instantly with a Sachet. Sachets are found in various parts of the game and are a rare drop from Piggies in the Home of Gigantos. The Repeatable Item Magic Stone of Signet blocks the enemy's attacks for three turns; it is found in the Marshlands, between Hoax and Volcano Villude. The Panic Bell confuses an enemy and may cause it to attack itself. The Poison Needle does damage to an enemy every turn. Status items should work, but not if the enemy is immune or very resistant. There is evidence to suggest that Red and Blue Birds are immune to Poison Needle. Poison Needles and Panic Bells can be bought in Ulara. Equipping armor and weapons that speed up the party and increase their hit rates improves the chance of success, as does choosing party members who are fast and accurate. Recommended: Speed Up, Speed down, and Signet Stone Repeat Items used from your inventory will help increase your odds. *The fastest and simplest way is Sachets, which automatically damage any unique monster for 10 HP, killing it instantly. This method is very time consuming in the long run, because of the farming method for Sachets *One of the earliest and most effective repeatable items is a Magic Stone of Signet. Have one character attack, then the following character throw the Stone. For three turns, it will be blocked from acting; each character only attacks for 1 damage point, so highest Speed characters are unequivocally better :On disc 3, with Miranda, Dancer's Shoes, Wargod's Amulet, and Long Bow it is impossible to miss: :#Magic Stone of Signet :#Unless Miranda, use Speed up on Miranda :#Unless Miranda, use Speed down on enemy :Miranda will get 4-7 attacks by herself: the other characters are just for some unnecessary cushion. Other tools to deal with Unique Monsters: * Accessories and Armor that increase Speed: Bandit's Shoes and Ring, Dancer's Shoes and Ring * Weapons and Items that cause Confusion and Poison Notes * It is recommended to save Sachets for the Rainbow Birds, but Sachets will kill any of these enemies. The Red Birds are also a good choice for the Phoenix Plumes and 1000G near Deningrad. The player can have three free Sachets by this point, two from Hellena Prison and one from the Valley of Corrupted Gravity. This can mean all party members are immune to Mental status effects before the Divine Dragon or Grand Jewel battles. * The Yellow Bird will likely be the first special enemy encounter. * Blue Bird encounter rate is high, maybe 9/10 times. It is worth spending the time to gain experience especially if you have the Magic Stone of Signet in your possession. * Talisman and Rose's Hairband will protect against 00PARTS' attack. * Lucky Jars are easily taken care of with Miranda's Virulent Arrow and the Magic Stone of Signet (and luck). * Rainbow Birds must be confused if the player doesn't have a Sachet. Panic Bells, or Miranda's Bemusing Arrow, or Dart's Mind Crush are all means to apply Confusion. * As for all Unique monsters, it is recommended you find the Speed up, Speed down, and Magic Stone of Signet repeatable items to help increase your odds of killing said monsters. External Links * Gamefaqs * Legend of Dragoon Special Enemies Part 1 YouTube (FF music) * Legend of Dragoon Special Enemies Part 2 YouTube * Legend of Dragoon Special Enemies Part 3 YouTube * The Legend Of Dragoon by Daniel Cooper on Gamewinners Category:Unique monsters